


Questions: Intimacy Part 1

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Connor's questions ~ [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Intimacy, Light Angst, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "I have never felt this drive and need to be more human than when I'm with you."





	Questions: Intimacy Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies <3
> 
> So; I decided to just add this quick part and not make it too intimate too fast so I hope it doesn't sound rushed. 
> 
> I plan to write 2 more parts which will be the smutty ones to end the story / series with for now, so throw some ideas at me if you want! 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️
> 
> 🌈Follow & Subscribe:  
> * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBmO5AG2rJj4eHzAwrRF7-g  
> * https://www.instagram.com/moonbeann_va/

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

They're almost chest to chest as Connor skims past her, eyes on her face while hers shyly stared at the floor.

"What now?" Connor asks when she joins him in the small hallway.

"I... Don't know. I would've offered you something to drink or something if you were, well. Human" She felt awkward for saying it like that, not thinking of him as a machine and not wanting to offend him.

"That's fine. I could make you a beverage instead, perhaps coffee?"

"That would be nice," she smiled, "Do you mind if I go change quickly?"

"Not at all, take your time."

She gave a appreciative nod, clutching her clothes close to her on her way to her room. Connor found his way to the kitchen, scanning the cupboards for cups while he filled the kettle with water. He flicked it on, retrieving a cartoony mug he came to learn was her favourite.

He was so engrossed in his task, he failed to notice her returned presence. She leaned againt the wall, peering adoringly at his precise steps in coffee making. It really was too adorable. Her chest tightened in the slightest and she found herself trying to reign in the feeling of affection.

"Detective?"

"Hmm?"

She shook her thoughts away, focusing on him to find him looking at her.

"Oh, I finished." she explained sheepishly.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, warm and ready for bed."

"Your coffee is done, if you want to retire for the evening I can always come by another day."

"No! I, I mean no." She pushed her hair behind her ear, "I'm not tired yet."

"Very well. I will stay then until you are."

She accepted the warm cup, thanking him as they went to their usual spot in the living room. It seemed they spent most of their time in this couch, yet it didn't really bother her at all. She could spend all of her days on this couch just talking to Connor honestly.

"So. What would you like to do?"

"Me? I don't mind."

She pouted in thought, "I didn't really think that far. We could watch a movie but I'm sure you're tired of that."

"I enjoy your company no matter what activity we engage in." Connor gently touched her hand.

Heat rose to her face, blossoming all over her cheeks as her fingers curled around his almost automatically.

"Detective?"

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful when you're embarrassed."

It made her cheeks absolutely flare up in red and she ducked to hide behind her hands.

"Don't say things like that."

"I'm sorry, I meant no offence." he says quickly, touching her shoulder.

"I'm not offended. It just makes it hard."

"I don't understand?"

"It's making it hard for me not to completely fall for you." she whispered.

Connor opened his mouth but found he had no immediate response and closed it again. After several moments of unnatural silence she lift her head to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Do you understand what I meant?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I... I find myself wanting to be selfish." he started.

"With?"

"You."

She blinked, "Me?"

"I want a romantic relationship with you, detective."

"I...I didn't know," she starts, "Even though we spent all this time together I didn't think this was what you were aiming towards."

Connor shakes his head, "At first I was only trying to help and get to know you. I found you interesting and each moment we shared it certainly didn't falter. After all the time we spent together and much consideration I firmly believe I have come to develop romantic feelings towards you."

She chews at her bottom lip, nodding as he spoke.

"I suppose it's quite strange since I'm not human but it's not unheard of and if you would have me, I really do want to commit to you." His fingers squeezed her hand, voice soft and testing.

"Connor, I honestly don't care about the difference in our physiology. I think it's quite clear I am interested in you as well."

"I didn't want to assume." he smiled in something akin to relief- such a soft and cute expression.

"I really do like you, Connor." She shifts slightly, facing away from him.

"But?"

"But how can you be sure you feel that way about me?"

He frowns at her even though she can't see the expression on his face. Her fingers had slipped out of his and were picking at the threads of her shirt's hem. He racks his brain for an appropriate response but all he could think of was wanting to pull her to him and have her close. He could hear her heart starting to increase its pace and scooted forward without any more thinking.

His arms wrapped around her waist, gently pulling her against him. She didn't shy away from his touch, remaining perfectly still in his arms as his head dipped closer. His chin gently rubbed against her hair when he tilted it towards her ear until he could whisper into it.

"I have never felt this drive and need to be more human than when I'm with you."

His head dipped further, resting in the crook of her neck as he patiently waited for her response. She gave no verbal reply yet her heart eagerly jumped at his honest confession. Connor didn't say anything more, giving her the time she needed to think his words over. Instead he focused on the way she made him feel when she was this close; her skin was flushed and warm against him, still smelling of perfume and a scent unique to her. It made him impulsively want to kiss her.

She jumped slightly when his lips dragged over her partially exposed shoulder, the coolness of them sending shivers down her spine. It made him tense up, hesitate to do anything more. Suddenly he felt embarrassed about doing something so forward and intimate. He didn't know what came over him.

 

_"Do it again."_

 

_"Detective?"_

 

_She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the warmth of her cheeks to go away._

 

_"Connor. Kiss me again."_

 

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay?
> 
> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> If you have any suggestions or ideas please don't hesitate to tell me <3


End file.
